Phantomtwriter - I take request
by RecoveringLostFanfiction
Summary: Recovered on 2015-01-20 13:26:18
1. Intro and Rules

I take request

by Phantomtwriter

Category: Alpha and Omega

Language: English

Status: Completed

Published: 2014-10-26

Updated: 2015-01-07

**Hey everyone, I'm the Phantomwriter. I have done 2 lemons(4 if you count the ones I did for other movies) so far. However, I may run out of ideas soon. If you all have ideas that you want to see me write then I will do it. I can have them up as soon as possible.**

**Here are the guidelines for the request:**

**No male on male. I have nothing against gay men but I just would not know how to write something like that**

**I need you to be specific on what you want; things such as bondage, rough sex, orgy, threesome, etc.**

**If you want me to do a made up character, then you need to tell me what you want this wolf to be like.**

**I will only do the adult wolves from Alpha and Omega.**

**I will get to them as soon as I can so, leave a message at the request box to get your ideas heard.**


	2. Request 1

This one was requested by dax0042.

While they were on a solo hunting trip, Eve and Winston decided to take a break. They found a near by, abandoned cave to rest for the night. Eve said to her mate, "well it looks like we finally get to do things on our own now. Now that our children can take over the pack we can just enjoy ourselves". Winston said, "easy Eve. We may have this free time to ourselves, but they may need us again when it counts. I'm glad that Kate managed to give us a place to enjoy ourselves, but we can't forget that we are still needed".

She said, "oh I know. But still. I will be right back, I need to go for a bit". She left the cave and went out to the trees and did her business. She thought to herself, _"well we finally get the chance to ourselves. I wonder what we should do to enjoy it. I mean we already been out here for 2 days. We go back in 5 more days. I wonder what else we should do"_. While she was walking she thought to herself, _"when was the last time me and my husband mated_. _Well, I guess we haven't had time since we had to watch over Kate and Humphrey's pups, training the future alphas, and even helping out some of our so called alphas getting food. I think we should do something that we both will remember. Oh, I know"_.

She went back to the cave and called "Winston saying, Darling you need to come see this it's really important". Winston came out and said, "I'm here, what is it". However before he could do anything, Eve then jumped him knocking him out.

Winston woke up and thought to himself, _"what happened"_. He found himself on the ground tied between all four of his paws. Eve then came up to him and said, "well you're awake finally". Winston asked her, "Eve what are you doing? Why am I tied up?". Eve said, "I told myself, why not have a little fun while we are out here. So I knocked you out, had some porcupines help tie you up, and now here we are. And now you are going to do whatever I tell you. If you obey then you will be rewarded. If you resist me, I will put this wood plank in my mouth and hit you in your butt".

Winston tried to tell her, "Eve I don't think this is appropriate. If you wanted to mate you could have asked". Eve grabbed the plank and then hit Winston in his butt hard. He screamed really hard. She said, "now are we going to have anymore problems?" Winston nodded no. She said, "Good! Now, I want you to lick my pussy". He proceeded and started licking like she wanted.

She could feel it, the wetness of his tongue, and the ecstasy from it. She moaned and said "oh good. Keep going". He did this for her for 5 minutes until she finally had her orgasm. Then she told him," now kiss me passionately". They kissed each other for almost 10 minutes. Winston thought to himself, _"well I never expected this to happen. I guess she needed this. Oh well_".

He tried to get up but Eve pushed him down. She grabbed the plank again and hit him in the butt. She said seductively, "oh no you don't. You don't do that unless I say so. Now is the time for me to taste that cock of yours". She turned him on his back and began to suck on it. She kept going for so long that it felt that it was going on for she gave one final order to her mate, "You're going to take me, and do it hard. In my ass!".

She decided to untie him, and he proceeded as ordered. He began to thrust inside her. She kept gasping and screaming at the same time. She thought to herself, _"this is it. This what I wanted. I wanted us to do something different I now I got to"_. She told her mate, "keep going. Don't stop. Harder!" He did what she told her and thrusted his member inside her as hard as she liked. He did this for almost 10 minutes.

He told her, "I'm about to explode. I can't hold it anymore. What do you want me to do mistress?". She was surprised that he called her that and said, "all over me. Come all over me. I want you all over me". He took his member out of her and came all over her fur. They finally had the chance to talk to each other. Winston said, "well honey, is this what you wanted?". She giggled, "yes. Can we do this again tomorrow night?" He responded, "as you wish mistress Eve".


	3. Request 2

_**This one was requested by Seth Rollins**_

Humphrey's POV

It started out as a normal day for me. I just finished hanging out with my pals; we were trying to figure out how to log board over a ravine without falling into it. We tried a few test, with the help of some annoying porcupines that live near it, but they jumped out of it immediately after we pushed them. We plan to try again in another week or so.

While I was heading back to my cave, I ran into Garth, but something seemed wrong with him. His face was a little red. He had a nervous yet surprised look on his face, and he was really silent. I asked him what was up. He said, "I'm great, just about to get ready for the hunting trip with a few of the other alpha's. Listen, Kate wants you to meet her near the old cave close to the Rabbit Poo Mountain. She says its an emergency". I asked him what it was but he did not know. All he told me was, be careful.

I went over to the cave. No one was there yet. Then I heard paw steps. it was Lily. I asked her what she was doing here. She said," Kate and I wanted to talk to you about something. I figured it was nothing too important". But then I asked her, "is everything ok between you and Garth? I saw a few hours ago and he looked red. And he told me to be careful. Would you know anything about that?".

She said, "don't worry about him, he was just in a little shock about last night. I think Kate and I exhausted him". I was wondering what that meant then suddenly Kate came in. She said, "I'm glad that you got my message". Seductively, she said "now we can begin".

Then I started to notice something. Kate was not acting like her regular self, Lily seemed really happy once she came in, and they wanted to talk to me about something here and they could not back at our cave. Then I realized how much of an idiot I am. THEY'RE IN HEAT.

I tried telling them to calm down, but they said in unison, "oh Humphrey we need this. Don't be afraid. It looks like reason did not work". I tried to run but Kate got in front of me and pinned me down. She said, "oh no you don't. We're in heat and you are going to take us. Garth did us both yesterday and now it's your turn". Then I realized why Garth told me to be careful.

Then I heard Lily say, "can I go first sis?". She said "sure, since I did Garth first you can do Humphrey first. I will hold him down to make sure he does not escape".

First it was Lily. She went down and placed her mouth no my member and began to suck on it. She kept turning her head left and right. It felt good but part of me felt a little violated. Then she stopped after my pre-cum came out. She then placed her pussy on my member and said to Kate, "let go of him, he's going to take me on all fours". I just went with it since I knew escape was pretty much impossible.

I thrusted in her for almost 5 minutes; she was saying, "oh yeah, keep going, take me". She then commanded me to take her in the ass. I did and thrusted in her really hard. Kate was masturbating while we were doing this. She told me to lick her pussy. She was moaning and groaning, saying "oh yes, do it, lick me". Then she told me to cum all over her. I complied and my cum was all over her fur.

I was so tired, but Kate would not let me rest. She jumped me and said, "now its our turn". She then kissed me passionately. I could feel the wetness from it and her tongue all in my mouth. She stopped and told me to lick her pussy. She enjoyed the pleasure from my mouth inside her. She even said," oh yes. Lick me my omega, lick me".

Then after 5 minutes, she started to suck on my member. I could feel it. It was amazing, but I was so tired from doing Lily I could only partially enjoy it. She then told me to take her in the ass. I went inside her and thrusted her as hard I as could. She told me to keep going but harder. She ordered me to take her in the pussy. I thrusted inside her for almost 15 minutes.

Lily was masturbating to this. Kate was moaning in pain and pleasure to this. She said, "oh Humphrey this is great. I do not want this to end". I told her i was close to cumming. She ordered me to cum all over her fur too. I compiled and my cum was all over her (more than what Lily got).

Part of me enjoyed this, but I was little unsure about it since it was just heat. Then they said in unison, "Thank you for this Humphrey. We enjoyed it. Rest up, we will continue in an hour".


End file.
